Updates/Global
Note: all times according to EDT |-|2020= January *Jan 8th *Jan 15th *Jan 20th February *Feb 5th *Feb 12th *Feb 19th March April May June July August September October November December |-|2019= 24/07/2019 Updates Include # SP Shikigami Vengeful Hannya Summon Events！ #:Event period: After the maintenance on July 24th – July 30th 23:59 EST #:*Please note that the summon events below only apply to players who are lvl 15 or higher. #:【All SP/SSR Shikigami chance up!】 - During the event, the appearance rate for SP/SSR Shikigami will be 2.5 times the normal rate. The summon rate will revert back to the normal rate after the player successfully summons 3 SP/SSR Shikigami. #:【SP Shikigami Vengeful Hannya chance up with Stages Bonuses!】 #:* During the event, when summoning using Mystery Amulet, Jade or AR Amulet, the appearance rate for SP Shikigami Vengeful Hannya when an SP/SSR Shikigami appears will increase accordingly! For every 50 summons, the appearance rate for SP Shikigami Vengeful Hannya when an SP/SSR Shikigami is summoned will continually increase from 3%, up to a maximum of 15%! #:* For players who have completed their SSR collection before the update on July 24th, the appearance rate for SP Shikigami Vengeful Hannya when an SP/SSR Shikigami is summoned will be 10% and will increase according to the how many times summons is performed, ultimately reaching 100% when the player has performed 500 summons! #:* When the number of summons reaches a certain amount, players can receive corresponding stage rewards, including Mystery Amulets, Skill Daruma, Skin Tokens, Jade, and “SR Choice” etc. #:* Please note that after an SP Shikigami Vengeful Hannya is summoned, players can no longer benefit from the chance up for SP Shikigami Vengeful Hannya. However, these players can still receive the rewards from this summon event. #:Note: #:*Only Shikigami that are lit up in the SSR Shikigami Collection will be counted. (Ryomen excluded) #:*Crossover characters will not be taken into consideration when calculating the completion of the SSR collection. # Vengeful Hannya Memory Scroll Event! #:Event period: After the update on July 24th – August 13th 23:59 EST #*Players can obtain scroll shards by participating in various activities in the game. #*Donate scroll shards to help repair the memory scrolls. Players will obtain a random reward for every donation. #*After a memory scroll has been fully repaired, players will receive corresponding rewards according to their donation ranking. #*For each memory scroll, players rank 200 or higher will receive SP Shikigami Vengeful Hannya's shards. Players rank 500 or higher will receive the “Wishes Granted" Frame. - After all memory scrolls have been repaired, players can no longer obtain or donate scroll shards. # Sea Voyage #:A mysterious mist emerges from the sea, wrapping Heian-Kyo in a shroud of miasma. In order to save Heian-Kyo from the miasma, Seimei and his party have determined to set out on a voyage to identify its source… #:Event Period: After the update on July 24th - August 2nd 23:59 EST #:How to play: #:*There is a total of 7 chapters in the “Sea Voyage” event. During the event, 1 chapter will be unlocked each day. Players can participate in “Chart Defense” during this event. #:*During the event, players need to progress in “Chart Defense” to reach the goal. When players progress in Chart Defense, they may come across “Purification Battle”, “Speed-up” or “Sea Treasure” spaces. By completing quests, players can obtain various rewards. #:*When the number of times Chart Defense has been cleared reaches certain amounts, players will be able to challenge the corresponding Bosses. Defeating the Bosses will grant players various rewards, including Skill Daruma shards, Coin, Jade, etc. #:*By participating and completing quests in the “Sea Voyage” event, players can also receive special items. By using the special items, players can redeem the following: “Sea Voyage Event Exclusive Frame”, SR Shikigami “Kainin”, “Grade 6 Drums realm card”, Shouzu's skin “Midnight Lantern” and more! # Ebisu's Fortune! #:Ebisu's Fortune will soon return to Heian-Kyo with new merchandise! Please enjoy your time shopping at Ebisu's Fortune! #:Time: After the update on July 24th – August 13th 23:59 EST #::The new merchandise will be as follows: #:::Seimei's “Golden Fan: Star” #:::Kagura's “Gilded Umbrella: Celerity” #:::Yao Bikuni's “Golden Staff: Divination” #:::Hiromasa's “Golden Arrow: Shadow” #:By equipping the new items, the Onmyoji will unlock new animations and effects for their skills. Spiff up your Onmyoji with these new animations and effects! # Daruma Wish #:Running out of Daruma to upgrade your Shikigami? Don't worry! The Daruma Wish event is on! #:Event Period: After the update on July 24th – August 6th 23:59 (EST) #:How to play: During the event, players who clear Soul Zones, Evo Zones or Wanted Quests will have a chance to obtain different types of Daruma Cards: #:*Soul Zone: Red Daruma Card #:*Evo Zone: White Daruma Card #:*Wanted Quest: Black Daruma Card #:Spend Daruma cards to redeem the corresponding Daruma! #:Note: Daruma cards are only valid during this event, and will become void once the event ends. # Vengeful Masks #:As darkness engulfs the light of dawn, a scarlet figure glides through the blackened sky, drawing the interest of the people. With snakes by his side hissing and ferocious-looking masks floating behind him, a boy strides forward with an air of grace. The people wonder who the true monster is #:After the update on July 24th, Hannya's new skin “Vengeful Masks” will be available in the Skin Store. Onmyoji, please don't miss out as it is 20% off during the first week! Fixed Issues # Fixed language and technical bugs. |-|2018= 13/06/2018 Updates Include # The Mononoke and Onmyoji Crossover Event comes for us! #:Starting June 13th after the update until June 26th 23:59 EST, you'll be able to meet the Medicine Seller from the Mononoke world! This is the FIRST of only THREE opportunities you'll have to get these limited edition characters! #:During the event, players summoning with Mystery Amulet, AR Amulet or Jade, or clearing Medicine Seller’s Demon Seal, will have a chance of obtaining Medicine Seller shards. Collect 50 shards to obtain the limited SSR Medicine Seller! #:Note: #:*The number of Medicine Seller's shards obtained from Medicine Seller’s Demon Seal is maximally 1 per day. #:*Players have to be level 15 or above to participate in this event. #:*Players have to be level 40 or above to wish for or donate Medicine Seller shards in your guild. # Say hello to Onmyoji's newest SR Itsumade and Chin! #:“The greediness of humans won't change, even if I have changed.” Itsumade is rumored to be a spirit with a pair of giant wings, living in the mountains. Every year, Itsumade grows a golden feather, attracting the greedy humans who would use whatever means necessary to take possession of it. After the update, SR Itsumade can be summoned by using Mystery Amulets, AR Amulets, or Jade. #:"I told you from the beginning, didn't I? These resplendent feathers are lethal." Chin is rumored to be a deadly poisonous bird with green feathers that feed on snakes. Its resplendent appearance is a warning to others of how dangerous it is. Other spirits don’t dare to come close, leaving Chin alone by itself. After the update, SR Itsumade can be summoned by using Mystery Amulets, AR Amulets, or Jade. # The New Event "Summer Fest!" is Released! #:It's time to enjoy the Summer Fest in the Heian World! Starting from June 13th after the update until June 27th 23:59 EST, you can get points via clearing different zones, summoning and etc. Use the point to exchange rewards! # New Skins on Sale! #:New skins of Itsumade: Spring Sakura and Ootengu: Dark Feathers will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! # Limited Packs on Sale! #* Weekend Pack (price: 50 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*:# Grade 3 Grade Daruma x2 #*:# Daily rewards for 3 days: Mystery Amulet x1 #* S-Amulet Pack II (price: 350 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*::Mystery Amulet x7, Coin x20,000, Jade x500 #* S-Amulet Pack III (price: 850 S-Jade) #*:Pack contains: #*::Mystery Amulet x20, Coin x50,000, Jade x850 #* S-Legend Amulet Pack (price: 1600 S-Jade) #*: Pack contains: #*:: Mystery Amulet x42, Coin x100,000, Jade x1000, Skill Daruma x1 Optimizations and Bugs Fixed # Fixed language and technical bugs. 06/06/2018 Updates Include # Fortune Bonus Event #:Event time: June 6th after the update – June 13th 11:59 PM EST #:During the event, players have a chance of obtaining Evo Drop, Soul Drop, EXP and Coin bonuses after battling in Exploration Zone, Soul Zone or Evo Zone. # New BOSS Tsuchigumo Attacks! #:In a dark cave near Mt. Gloom, a demon spider lives within. Once it catches a glimpse of its prey, it will pull them into the cave. The cry of children often echoes from deep within the cave. Is it from those fallen prey to Tsuchigumo, or…? #:The new Demon Encounter BOSS - Poisonous Tsuchigumo is coming! #:After the update, the new BOSS Tsuchigumo will have a chance to appear in Demon Encounter. After a player discovers Tuschigumo, there will be 3 to 5 minutes for other players to assemble and prepare for battle. Players cannot join the battle once it has begun. If Tuschigumo is not defeated within 60 minutes, the boss will run away. The difficulty of Tsuchigumo depends on the number of players participating in the battle. However, low-level players will not affect the difficulty. #:Tsuchigumo gains Rage each turn, increasing its ATK by 8%. Destroying body parts of Tsuchigumo will inflict different kinds of debuff upon it, effectively weakening this BOSS. After Tsuchigumo sustains a certain amount of damage, it will summon a bunch of spiderlings (up to a maximum of five times) for help. A paper doll also has a chance to appear. After successfully defeating Tsuchigumo, players will receive a rating of up to S depending on their performance during the battle. # Chapter 25 - "The Maiden of Offerings II" unlocked! #:The battle rages on, blood has been spilled and there is no turning back. #:Holding the shards of the Sword of Kusanagi in her hand, Kagura is the key to this battle. On the edge of her soul collapsing, the forgotten memories of her sorrow past are slowly piecing together… #:In the past, there was a dark ritual in Kyoto. #:However, this was all shattered by one genius Onmyoji… # New Skins on Sale! #:New skins of Ushi no Toki: "Sakura Drum Girl" will be available at the skin store after the update. This skin will be 20% off for the first week only! Optimizations and Bugs Fixed 1. Fixed language and technical bugs. 2. Fixed the skill description error of Shiro. 3. Added a clue of finding Otengu in Wanted Quests. 4. Optimized the display of Area Collection when spirits are all collected in an area. __NOEDITSECTION__